Ava Ayala (Earth-12041)
, , | Relatives = Hector Ayala (father, deceased), Nestor Ayala (grandfather, deceased) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City; Tri-carrier; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = High School | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Ava Ayala, alias White Tiger her powers came from the White Tiger Amulet, inherited from her father, Hector Ayala, who inherited it from his. He had been tracked and killed by Kraven the Hunter. She was one of the young superheroes recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program along with Power Man (Luke Cage) Iron Fist (Danny Rand) and Nova (Sam Alexander). Great Responsibility Spider-Man was recruited by Nick Fury and when he was being tested, Ava and the team were not impressed by his performance. Later, she and the team help Spider-Man defeat the Frightful Four. Afterwards, they attend Peter Parker in Midtown High School as classmates (with Agent Coulson as Principal to keep watch on Parker and the team). Doomed One of her first adventures with the trainees was insubordinate trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done and learning to work as a team. Why I Hate Gym Taskmaster tries to acquire Spider-Man for Dr. Octavius, while White Tiger lectures Spider-Man the advantage of training compared to his procrastination habits. But when Taskmaster selected suitable Spider-Man candidates Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, and Danny Rand, he outmaneuvers both the Wall Crawler's lackluster abilities and White Tiger's trained combat skills. As a result, both Spider-Man and White Tiger work together to defeat Taskmaster by mixing up skills and equipment. Kraven the Hunter Ava becomes more aggressive and feral during a training session, nearly defeating Spider-Man and the team, only to suddenly behave normally. The situation escalates when Kraven kidnaps Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man in exchange for Ava's White Tiger Amulet. She reveals her sudden change in aggression was getting revenge on the Hunter for killing her father the previous White Tiger, and claims Spider-Man not understanding her motives. After defeating Kraven, Spider-Man stops Ava by telling her about confronting Uncle Ben's killer and that taking a life wouldn't change the past. Afterwards, they both share a moment and earn respect for each other. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man White Tiger and the team are transformed into miniature, child-like versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little boy with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to by Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed and are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him into a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. The Incredible Spider-Hulk White Tigers takes the Hulk who is trapped in Spider-Man's body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume and tells him to find his original body. Stan By Me The team arrive at Midtown High School in their civilian clothes to learn it had been attacked by the Lizard Ultimate Deadpool After a training session the team listen to former S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee Deadpool as he recounts the time he defeated Doctor Doom single handed. Return of the Sinister Six Spider-Man and the team battle the Sinister Six again with the help of Norman Osborn and the Iron Patriot Armor. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, Dock Ock turns Osborn back into the Green Goblin who gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. Ultimate Following the fight with the Sinister Six, Norman Osborn has been transformed into Green Goblin again and has captured Spider-Man's team (who have been previously defeated by the Sinister Six). Green Goblin has transformed his friends into Goblins and plans to use the old hellicarrier to gas New York City with the Green Goblin formula. But using Doctor Connors' serum, Spider-Man defeats his team by reminding them of their past actions like Ava's fight with Kraven and defeats the Green Goblin. Because of his performance, he is offered a place in the Avengers. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ava Ayala of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ava Ayala of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = She must constantly keep herself focused and disciplined in order to keep the tiger side the amulet bestows in check to prevent going feral. | Equipment = White Tiger Amulet: Ava wears a small Tiger amulet on her belt (later on her chest) that gives her supernatural powers akin to that of a feline's agility and instincts. The Amulet also gives Ava an affinity to White Tigers, following her every command through simple gestures. However the amulet has a side effect of augmenting the users aggression, causing Ava's to go animalistic, feral and to the point of potentially transforming her into a monster White Tiger. Therefore Ava works to keep her mind discipline to withhold her primal urges as her father taught her. White Tiger's Suit: * Electric Claws: Special gloves made by S.H.I.E.L.D., they're are charged with electricity that augment the damage inflicted by her claws. S.H.I.E.L.D. Communicator: A wrist communicator that White Tiger uses to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. or her teammates. *'Camouflage Mode:' The com also has the function to turn itself invisible when not in use. Bow: A bow forged by Eitri made from Uru metal, it's capable of creating and shooting arrows made of energy. It draws on Ava's ability to see flaws in others yet requires absolute concentration to fire, thus she must block out any distraction and focus on her target. The bow remains in Eitri's possession should she ever need for it again. Espionage Gadgets: S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and equipment used for spy and undercover work. White Tiger and the rest of her team used these gadgets to sneak into Brighton Beach High. * Image Inducers: A wrist watch like device that casts hard light holograms. * Unstable Molecule Uniform: A suit made from unstable molecules that can change into any outfit. * Psycho-Suggestive Paper: A type of psychic paper that appears as whatever the viewer wants to see. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love * White Tiger's worst nightmare is failing a test and she is seen being shouted at by Principal Coulson. * She has an appreciation for romance novels. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Ayala Family Category:Goblin Formula Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Amulets of Power